Physical Therapy
by Two Happy Owls
Summary: When Leo and Reyna both end up in the same room, both with broken arms, things are already bad enough. Reyna can hardly stand to be in the same room as Leo. But what happens when they both have to go through PHYSICAL THERAPY together? Leyna! Multichap.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And Leo's weird sandwich;)**

* * *

The last thing Reyna remembered before she passed out was something about how she really wanted jelly beans right then.

When Reyna woke up, she had no idea where she was. Pale blue walls surrounded her, and she was lying on a cot that looked like it might break any second. A dirty pillow was stuffed under her, and upon further inspection, it had a yellowish tint on it. In fact, pretty much the entire cot was dirty. The cot looked like it might've been white once, but now it was a dingy sheet was threadbare and old, and to top it all off, there was a disgusting smell coming from her right side. Grossed out, Reyna turned to her right to find a skinny boy about her age, right arm in a sling, eating some sort of sandwich with his left hand. Whatever was in that sandwich, it stunk.

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," the boy said, glancing at her between sandwich bites.

Reyna grumbled something under her breath about how rude teenage boys were these days. The boy eating the sandwich paid no attention to her.

"You seem glad I'm up," Reyna commented coolly.

"It gets boring around here," the boy grumbled, "Not much to do." He gestured to a heavyset girl beside him, with long, wavy brown hair. She was sharpening a knife, while muttering words like "slice" "pound" and "die". Reyna gulped. Between Stinky Sandwich Boy and Knife Girl, she didn't think she liked this place.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"Camp Hash Bloosh," the boy said, mouth filled with food. Reyna wondered where he put it all.

"What?!"

The boy swallowed. "_Camp Half Blood_," he told her, articulating every word. _Camp Half Blood_, Reyna thought, _That Greek camp_. _How did I end up here?_

"Wanna hear a joke?" he asked eagerly.

"No," Reyna replied.

He ignored her, "Why does a seagull fly over the sea?"

"…"

"Because if it flew over the bay, it would be called a _baygel_! Haha, get it?"

"No," Reyna said, even though she did get it. She just wanted the boy to shut up.

"My name's Leo," he said. When Reyna didn't say anything back, he added, "The one that blew up your camp."

"You did WHAT?!" Reyna shrieked, turning to him. Knife Girl looked up from sharpening her knife. The brown haired girl to Reyna's left bolted upright from her cot.

"Totally not my fault though," Leo casually said between bites, "I got possessed by these spirit thingies. Hey, we both have a broken arm! We match!"

Reyna glanced at her right arm. Sure enough, it was encased in a white cast. She tried lifting it up. It was painstakingly awkward and heavy.

"I know," Leo told her knowingly, "It sucks."

For a few minutes, Leo didn't talk, just stared at his sandwich. Reyna took that time to process what had happened so far. She remembered Jason mentioning something about needing "help". She remembered rushing over to Camp Half Blood, along with all of her cohorts (and Octavian). She remembered monsters. Lots of them. She remembered fighting. Lots of it. She remembered wanting jelly beans. And then, from there on, everything went black.

"I'm guessing that the monsters are gone now?" Reyna asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, the whole Giant War ended! WITHOUT ME! FLAMING VALDEZ! Can you believe that?!"

"Flaming Valdez?" Reyna asked skeptically.

"It's kind of a nickname I made up for myself," Leo muttered.

"You make up nicknames for _yourself_?" Reyna asked, a hint of bemusement in her voice.

"Moving on," Leo said quickly. "Jason and Percy did most of the fighting, apparently! They were epic, probably," Leo said. Then he grumbled, "But they would've been, like, ten times awesomer with me."

"Percy? Jason?" Reyna asked, feeling her heart break a little, just hearing their names.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are Annabeth and Percy still together?"

"That has to be the stupidest question ever," Leo told her flatly. "_Of course_ they're together!"

"Jason and Piper?" she asked desperately.

"Are you going to ask me to give you a full list of all the couples at camp?"

"No."

"Hey, I told you my name, but you never told me yours!" Leo exclaimed, "What is it?"

"Reyna," Reyna replied flatly.

"How do you spell it?"

"R-E-Y-N-A."

"That's nice. In case you ever need to spell Leo, like, um, I don't know, on a Secret Admirer note or something, it's L-E-O."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "And _why_ would I send you a secret admirer note?"

"Face it, Rey. You can't resist my charm." Leo went back to eating his sandwich, very sloppily. Some pickles fell out of it, and a brownish liquid spilled out onto his white shirt.

"What is in that sandwich?" Reyna asked, disgusted.

"Tsk, tsk. Changing the subject. I think you _like_ me."

Reyna felt her face heat up. She most certainly did NOT like this curly haired, skinny, elfish, Latino boy! She _hated_ him for that matter! He'd blown up her camp, for gods sakes! Still, Reyna wouldn't let that get to her. She took a deep breath, and replied in a teasing voice, "You know, if I didn't know better Leo, I'd say you-"

"Um, you asked about my sandwich, right?" Leo asked hurriedly, before the words could make it out of Reyna's mouth. Reyna smirked. They were even now. "Well I can't tell you," Leo told her. "It's an old family recipe."

"It smells," Reyna informed him.

"I'm aware of that Rey-Rey."

"My name's Reyna, not Rey-Rey."

"I know. I just said that to piss you off."

Before Reyna could think of something to say back, the brown haired girl to her left threw her pillow across the room, and made and angry 'augh!' noise. "Would you two _please_ stop?! You're worse than Travis and Katie!"

"Who's Travis and Katie?" Reyna asked.

"Two people who like to fight," Leo responded.

"Travis is a punk," Knife Girl muttered under her breath. "As soon as I get outta here, I swear, I'm gonna go smash him to pieces."

Leo turned to her. "You go kill him, Clarisse," he told her, then turned to Reyna and whispered, "When she's like this, it's better to stay on her side." Reyna nodded. She wondered how long she'd be stuck in here with Leo, Knife Girl (aka, Clarisse), and the other people on the other cots around the room.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Leo told her, "I think we're going to get outta here soon."

"Good," Reyna replied, "I don't think I can stand to be under the same roof as you for more than five minutes."

"It's already been more than five minutes."

"You know what I mean!"

Reyna sighed and stared down at her nails. She glanced up at Leo. Somehow, she had a sinking feeling that she'd be seeing more of this annoying Leo character in the future which pissed her off. A lot.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed that:D This is my first fan fic, so I hope it wasn't too bad for a first fic! Thank you to my beta and sister Megan for betaing this and telling me what sucked and what didn't. I really appreciate it!**

**Remember to review!**

**~Sprinkles~**


End file.
